2 Special Gifts
by Captain Salvatore
Summary: COMPLETE Sakura is an normal girl who loves having fun with her friends. But when her brother and her sister in law die unexpectedly, what did they leave in their will for Sakura? Two very special gifts that meant the world to them.
1. The Party

Hey people its me and I'm back with another fic :D I hope you like this one and don't worry about my other fics I will update on them soon :D

**Summary:** Sakura is an ordinary girl who loves goofing off and having fun with her friends. But when her brother Touya and her sister-in-law Tina die in a horrible car crash, what did they leave in their will for Sakura? Two very special gifts that meant the world to them. Can you guess what those 2 gifts are?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS! CLAMP does.

Now on with the story.

"WOO HOO! SCHOOL IS OUT!!!!!" yelled a 17 year old girl named Sakura Kinomoto.

"Relax girl!" said her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji

"What after 4 years of high school hell, I deserve to express my happiness!" Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed.

"Hey are you going to Chiharu's celebration party?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah! It's going to be the best." Sakura said.

"She didn't invite any guys because her mom said she isn't allowed." Tomoyo said.

"Hahaha, yeah. Remember her party last year? How drunk she got with Ben?" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah...good times, goooood times." Tomoyo said. "Hey do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura said.

**At Touya's House**

"Hey, can you babysit tonight?" Touya asked Sakura as he was giving his 3 year old son, Jack, a bath.

"No can do bro. I'm going to Chiharu's party tonight." Sakura said as she was chatting on msn.

"Oh right. Okay then. Tina! It looks like we have to take them with us." Touya said as he picked up Jack but the boy slipped out and ran naked around the house.

"Jack! Come back and put on your clothes!" Touya yelled. Jack ran and sat on Sakura's lap.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as a girlish scream.

"Gotcha!" Touya said. He grabbed his son and Jack laughed and screamed as his father started to tickle him.

"Get dressed kiddo." Touya dressed Jack and he looked so cute. He was wearing jeans with baseballs along the side and a t-shirt with a sign labeled "I love Baseball". A little girl the age of 2 came running wearing a cute pink dress with blue flowers all over it. She was wearing two little pigtails with little flower pins holding them up.

"Kuwa!" The little girl went running up to Sakura.

"Hey Maya!" Sakura said as she picked up the sweet looking girl. "How is my favourite person in the whole wide world?" She gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Play toys wif me? Pwease!" Maya asked with the most glossy, lovable eyes that you could imagine.

"Not now Maya. We have to go now." Touya said. "Sakura while you are at the party, if you need anything, call me okay?"

"Yeah yeah Touya. I'm not 6." Sakura said. They said their goodbyes and they left.

Its was around 5:30 so Sakura decided to go home and get ready for the party. She took Tina's car and drove home. She called Tomoyo and told her to come to her house. Tomoyo arrived with her outfit.

"Great your here. I have no idea what to wear." Sakura said with a confused look on her face as she looked at her closet.

"I thought you would. So I brought an outfit that will totally make you shine." Tomoyo said holing up a bag.

"Thanks! You're a life saver!" Sakura said and hugged Tomoyo.

"Here, now try it on." Tomoyo said.

**About 5 minutes later**

"Oh...my...god! Sakura you look amazing!" Tomoyo screeched.

"Wow..." Sakura said looking in the mirror.

Sakura was wearing a pink halter top with green flowers around her neck and along the bottom. Her jeans were white with pink cherry blossoms scattered around her legs. She also wore pink flats.

"Thanks Tomoyo. Honestly, this is your best work yet." Sakura complimented.

Tomoyo sighed. "I know." She said. They both laughed.

"Okay, you go change now." Sakura said and walked towards her dresser to do her make up.

**5 minutes later**

"Wow Tomoyo! You look hot!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo was wearing a purple tank top with the phrase 'I'm Hot' on it. Her jeans were black with laces hanging from the bottom. She wore while heels.

Tomoyo giggled She started to do her make up and accessorize with Sakura.

"Better get going. It's almost 7." Sakura said.

"Kay." Tomoyo said. They went downstairs and got in the car and headed towards Chiharu's house.

**Chiharu's House**

"Hey guys! Finally your here." Chiharu said.

"Well, somebody wanted a coffee otherwise she would have jumped out of the car." Sakura said and turned her head towards Tomoyo and starred at her.

"What? I didn't have a coffee all day and I was craving!" Tomoyo complained.

"It's okay. I was just joking." Chiharu said.

The walked in and they saw their friends were already their. Rika, Naoko, Isabelle, and Anne.

"Hey girls. Y'all look hot!" Tomoyo said.

The girls said thanks.

"Lets start with a movie. Watcha wanna watch?"

"Let's watch Stay Alive." Naoko said all excited.

"Let's not." Sakura said. "I have ghostaphobia."

The girls laughed.

"How about She's The Man?" Rika asked.

"Yeah okay." Naoko said.

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Okay then." Chiharu said. She put in the DVD and it kept them busy for about 2 hours because the disc started to get messed up.

"Wow! I love watching that movie. Cracks me up every time." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Rika said.

"Now what should we do?" Chiharu asked.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you sing a song?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Wait. What? Why?" Samurai questioned.

"Oh come on! Please! Just one song." Rika begged.

"Fine. What song?" Sakura asked.

"Um...I know! Girls Night Out! By Miley Cyrus." Tomoyo screamed out.

"Oh my god! I love that song!" Chiharu said.

Sakura got up and started the instrumental version.

**G. N. O.(Girls Night Out) By Miley Cyrus**

_**Don't call me leave me alone**_

_**Not gonna answer my phone**_

_**Cause I don't**_

_**No I won't**_

_**See you**_

_**I'm out to have a good time**_

_**To get you off of my mind**_

_**Cause I don't**_

_**And I won't **_

_**Need you**_

_**Send out a 911**_

_**We're gonna have some fun**_

_**Hey boy you know you better run**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Cause it's a girls night **_

_**It's alright without you**_

_**I'm gonna stay out**_

_**And play out without you**_

_**You better hold tight **_

_**It's girls night**_

_**Without you**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.O.**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.O.**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.O.**_

_**Let's gooooo**_

_**It's a girls night**_

_**Verse:**_

_**I'll dance with somebody new**_

_**Won't have to think about **_

_**And who knows**_

_**What letting go **_

_**Will lead to**_

_**You'll here from everyone**_

_**You'll get the 411**_

_**Hey boy you knew this day would come**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Cause it's a girls night **_

_**It's alright without you**_

_**I'm gonna stay out**_

_**And play out without you**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.O.**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.O.**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.O.**_

_**Let's gooooo**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**Hey boy**_

_**Don't you wish you could have been a good boy **_

_**Try to find another girl like me boy**_

_**Fell me when I tell you**_

_**I'm fine and it's time for me to draw the line **_

_**I say**_

_**Hey boy**_

_**Don't you wish you could have been a good boy **_

_**Try to find another girl like me boy**_

_**Fell me when I tell you**_

_**I'm fine and it's time for me to draw the line **_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Cause it's a girls night **_

_**It's alright without you**_

_**I'm gonna stay out**_

_**And play out without you**_

_**You better hold tight **_

_**It's girls night**_

_**Without you**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.O.**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.O.**_

_**Let's go**_

_**G.N.O.**_

_**Let's gooooo**_

_**It's a girls night**_

**End Of Song**

"Wow Sakura!" Rika screamed. "You have an amazing voice!"

"Thanks. I only used to do church choir when I was younger but then I started to loose interest in it." Sakura said.

The girls played games such as true or dare and watched TV and danced. The night went by quickly. Before they knew it, it was 12 am!

Sakura's cell phone rang and played the hit song "He Said She Said" By Ashley Tisdale.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

'Hello. Is this Sakura Kinomoto?" The person on the other end said.

"Yes. Who is this?" Sakura asked.

"This is Dr. Mika. Touya Kinomoto and his family...they were...

* * *

TBC 

ooooo what happened? I think you guys know but I had to end this chapter some how! Well I hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will be up soon. :D

Peace.

-Sabby


	2. The Accident and The Meeting

sabby14 SRK

Hey hey hey people! I guess most of you have guessed where I'm going with this story but you all are half right and half wrong! lol! So here is the next chapter.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I'll b-b-be-e the-re." She stammered. Sakura's eyes filled up with tears and she ran for her coat.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Tomoyo rushed after and said.

"Touya, Tina, Maya, Jack ...they were is a severe accident." Sakura managed to get out. "I gotta go to the hospital." Sakura ran out.

"Wait! I'm coming with you and I'm driving." Tomoyo said. Sakura wiped her face and nodded.

**At Hospital**

Sakura and Tomoyo ran to the receptionist and asked where her brother was. They ran to the given room number and saw the doctor come out.

"Doctor! Is my brother and his family okay? Please tell me they are okay! Please, please!" Sakura whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Touya and his wife…..they didn't make it. We tried our best." The Doctor exclaimed.

"What do you mean you tried your best!? Your job is to save lives not to take them!" Sakura screamed. "No! This can't be happening! NO. NO. .NO! I won't believe it." Sakura started to scream. "No..no...no..." She started to whisper and she fell on her knees and cried into her hands. Tomoyo sat on the ground with Sakura for a couple of seconds and then got up.

"Doctor, how about the kids. How are they? Are they also..." Tomoyo said.

"Its remarkable. The survived. The have some cuts and bruises but other than that they are absolutely fine. It's strange." The doctor said. Sakura got up and begged.

"Can I please see them. I'm begging you. Please..." Sakura cried.

"Go ahead." The doctor said. Sakura walked into the room and saw the kids on the beds and they were asleep. She walked up to Maya first and started to silently cry. She went up to Jack and put her hand on his bandage on his forehead and continued to cry. Sakura sat in that room for about 10 minutes just looking at them and crying and then Tomoyo walked in.

"Come on Sakura." She said. "You need some rest."

"No. I'm staying with them. I'm not letting them out of my sight." Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura, the doctor said that we can take them home tomorrow. You go home and I'll stay with them. Plus, Tomorrow is Saturday and you've got your part-time job in the morning. I'll bring them home." Tomoyo said.

"After this incident. I don't know if I'll be able to leave my house for the rest of my life." Sakura said emotionless.

"I'll call them and let them know that you're not going. For now go home and get some rest and I'll bring them to your house." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. Sakura left and drove home.

**The Next Day At The Funeral **

All of Touya and Tina's friends came. A while later, Sakura's friends came as well. Sakura sat in the corner of her living room watching Jack and Maya run around in circles. Tomoyo went and sat next to Sakura.

"Sakura come on. Stop crying" She said as she wiped Sakura's tears. "If you won't be strong, what will happen to Jack and Maya?" Tomoyo said.

"I...can't...Tomoyo...I...just...can't..." Sakura managed to get out.

"Kuwa! Kuwa!" Maya screamed while she was running towards Sakura."Why you cwaying?" Maya said.

"I'm not crying." Sakura said and wiped her face and picked up Maya and put her on her lap. Jack sat in Tomoyo's lap. Sakura stroked Maya's hair.

"Yes, you were cwaying." Maya said sweetly. Sakura couldn't help it and her tears just kept falling and she hugged Maya.

"Don't cry Auntie Sakuwa." Jack said. Sakura turned and faced him. "When mommy and daddy come home, they make you happy." He said.

"Come Jackie, let's go play." Maya said. They got up and left to go play in the backyard.

"Poor kids. They have no idea." Tomoyo said.

"Miss Kinomoto! I'm so sorry for your loss." Someone said. Sakura and Tomoyo turned to see who was speaking. It was a tall man with chocolate brown hair wearing a brown jacket. Sakura had no clue who he was.

"Umm...do I know you?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I know you. I am Yuki Tashi. Your brother and sister-in-law's lawyer."

"Oh." Sakura and Tomoyo stood.

"I know this is a bad time but I wonder if I may speak with you in private." Yuki said.

"Mmmhmm." Sakura said.

"I'm going to go check on Jack and Maya." Tomoyo said and left.

"After you." Yuki said. Sakura walked first and the walk together.

"I came to discuss Touya and Tina's will." He started.

"Will?" Sakura said.

"Yes. I have already talked to Jack and Maya's aunt and uncle from Tina's side and I have told them what they have received. Now I am here to discuss what they have left you." Yuki said. Sakura just kept quiet.

"Miss Kinomoto are you alright? Miss Kinomoto..." Yuki waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? I'm sorry...this really isn't a really good time for me to be able to talk. Please, are you able to come tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure. I understand. See you tomorrow Miss Kinomoto." Yuki said.

"Please call me Sakura." Sakura said. Yuki nodded and walked towards the door.

**At Night In Jack and Maya's Room**

"Auntie Sakuwa! When are mommy and daddy coming home?" Jack asked.

"Mommy and daddy...went on out to buy you toys." She said looking at both of the little kids in front of her. "They said the only ones who go to sleep will get toys." Sakura said smiling but hurting on the inside.

As soon as she said that, Jack and Maya ran into their beds and closed their eyes. Sakura smiled and went up to them to tuck them in. She kissed them both and they said goodnight. If you need anything, Auntie Tomoyo and I are in the living room okay?" The nodded while their eyes were still closed. Sakura smiled at their innocence.

**Next Day**

"Thank you for coming." Yuki said.

"Yeah, no problem. So yesterday you were saying something about a will?" Sakura said.

"Yes. Here is the document." Yuki said and handed her the file.

Sakura started to read:

_To Sakura we leave is our most special gifts we have ever gotten. Our 2 very special gifts. Our 2 children Maya Kinomoto and Jack Kinomoto._

After reading the last sentence Sakura's eyes widened slowly.

"Maya and Jack." Sakura said looking at Yuki.

"Yes. According to this document, Maya and Jack responsibility is yours from now on.

"Why would they leave me Maya and Jack? What about their other aunt and uncle. Yasiki and Anika.Sakura asked.

"I have no idea. They never put in why." Yuki said.

"I see." Sakura just said. "I have to go and pick up the kids from daycare. I take your leave." Sakura said.

"Thank you for coming." Yuki said. The shook hands and Sakura left.

**At Home**

"THEY WHAT??" Tomoyo screamed while they were in the kitchen making snacks for the kids.

"Yup. They left me Maya and Jack." Sakura said.

"I can't believe it. What are you going to do? How are you going to manage work and the kids?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see what happens." Sakura said.

**That Evening**

"Tomoyo can you watch the kids for a little bit? I'm going for a walk to clear my mind." Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura was walked to penguin park and sat on the swings. She put her face in her hands and started to cry.

**Somewhere Near The Park**

"Look! There's a girl oooo and by the looks of her she's hot." A guy named Takashi(AN sorry I don't know his last name. If ne1 does please pm me :D) said.

"Dude. You can't even see her face." His friend Eriol Hiiragizawa said.

"It looks like she's crying." A tall man with chestnut brown hair. Syaoran Li to be exact. "I'm going to go ask her what's wrong." Syaoran said. Takashi grabbed Syaoran's arm.

"Why? You don't even know her. Why do you care anyways?" Takashi said.

"I dunno. I just feel like I have to talk to her." Syaoran said and walked off to the girl crying on the swings.

**Back With Sakura**

"Why are you crying?" Sakura heard someone say. She looked up and saw a man standing there just starring at her. Sakura just wiped her face and turned her face.

"Who cares." Sakura said.

"I do. Please tell me why you're crying." Syaoran said.

"Why should I tell you?" Sakura looked at him and said.

"Because. Maybe I can help you." Syaoran said.

"No one can help me." Sakura said and stood. Syaoran stood as well.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Can you bring back the dead? Can you!?" Sakura yelled. Syaoran had a shocked look on his face. Once Sakura noticed what had she said, she turned away.

"I-m s-s-o-r-r-y. I-d-d-i-d'nt m-m-ean to yell." Sakura let out.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I can't bring back the dead but if you tell me what happened I'll try to help as much as I can." He said. Sakura looked at his with a strange looking face.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Why do you wanna help me? We don't even know each other." Sakura said.

"I dunno." Syaoran said and turned away. "I just have the weirdest feeling that I need to help you." He said. Sakura was still confused.

"Anyways." He jolted back and scared the daylights out of Sakura. "My name is Syaoran Li." Syaoran said and stuck his hand out.

Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She said and shook his hand. They smiled at each other for about 2 minutes before they realized they were still holding hands.

"So. Why were you crying?" Syaoran asked again. They sat on the swings and Sakura started to explain what happened.

"Wow. That's a lot of pressure." Syaoran said. He looked at Sakura and noticed she was just starring at the stars.

"Mmmhmm." That's all she said. Syaoran looked at his watch and it read 12:30am.

"It's getting late. Do you want a ride home?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure." Sakura said quietly. They got into Syaoran's car and the started towards Sakura's house. After about 5 minutes, Syaoran looked at Sakura and she was crying. He shook his head and kept driving. They soon reached Sakura's house.

"Thank you for the ride Li." Sakura said.

"No problem and please, call me Syaoran." He said.

"Okay." Sakura said smiled.

"Here is my cell number. If you ever need to talk to someone, just call me." Syaoran said and handed her his cell number. Sakura took the piece of paper.

"Thanks a lot Syaoran. You have been a great help. I have never been able to open up to anyone the way I did today with you. I really appreciate it." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran smiled. "Well. Bye Kinomoto." Syaoran said.

"No. Call me Sakura." She said.

"Kay. Bye Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Bye." Sakura said and got out of the car and walked towards her brother's house.

"Sakura." Syaoran just said quietly.

OMG! Thanx soooooo much people for the reviews! I'm sooo happy :D If I made any mistakes I'm sorry :P. I know this chapter is kinda boring but I'm just getting started people! Please review! The more reviews the faster the update :D Bye!

Peace.

-Sabby

Hey people! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and I'm a little disappointed because that is telling me that you guys don't enjoy this story. I'm not sure if I should keep updating. I think I might just delete the story and work on the other ones. I'm gonna still update in this chapter for the people who review my stories and give me a lot of encouragement. Thanks to all those people. Anyways, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to all those people who keep reading this story and 2 very important people in my life. Both my best friends. Today is one of their birthday's so a very Happy Birthday Brooke! Thanks for everything. And the other person is Alaukika a.k.a. Kiki. I'm really gonna miss you a lot Kiki! I love you! :D. Now on with the story.

**Next Week At McDonald's**

"Auntie Sakura, can we go pway in the pway pwace?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Just be careful." Sakura said. They ran into the jungle jim. (AN: Dunno if that is right.) with all the other kids.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat at the table and watched Jack and Maya play.

"Sakura? You okay? You seem really spaced out." Tomoyo said. For the past couple days, Tomoyo has been living with Sakura to give her support.

"I was just thinking. How long can we keep this up? How long can we beep this secret from the? We can't keep on telling them that Touya and Tina are at work. Sakura said.

"I don't know." Tomoyo said. She looked at Maya and Jack chasing each other by crawling.

"And with Maya's birthday coming up. How do I tell her that her own parents aren't going to be there." Sakura said and put her face in her hands.

"Ahhh!!" Someone screamed.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked up and saw Maya dangling off the jungle jim and holding on with her dear life with tears streaming down her face.

"MAYA!" Sakura screamed. She started to cry like crazy. "Somebody please help her! Please! I beg of you! Somebody!" She screamed. Someone zoomed past her and he ran towards Maya. Sakura couldn't see his face. All she could see was that he was wearing a green jacket with a big "S" on the back. He grabbed Maya and puled her up and brought her down to the ground. Sakura still couldn't see his face. Sakura ran towards Maya and just kept crying and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god Maya! I was sooo scared." Sakura said. She got up to thank the person who saved Maya, and then she saw him. Those same amber eyes. The same chestnut hair.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said. She looked at him in shock. She put Maya down and went up to him.

"Wow. I didn't the next place we would meet would be at McDonald's." Syaoran said.

"Next place?" Tomoyo said and walked over with Jack and Maya who were poking at each other. "Hi. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura can I talk to you for a second?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure." She said and turned towards Syaoran. "Can you watch Maya and Jack for a couple seconds please?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Okay." He said. Maya and Jack went with Syaoran and sat down.

"Sakura! You met a hot guy and you didn't even tell me?" Tomoyo said.

"What? I only met him a week ago." Sakura said. "Besides we are friends. He helped me clear my mind."

"That doesn't sound like just friends to me." Tomoyo said and crossed her arms.

"Oh what do you know? He is just really nice, and he seems to like Maya and Jack." Sakura said and turned saw Jack and Maya sitting on Syaoran and they all were laughing. (Kind weird to be doing that in a public restaurant). Sakura smiled at the children's innocence and Syaoran bonded with them.

"You like him." Tomoyo whispered and walked towards the table and sat down with them. Sakura soon joined them.

"So...um..." Tomoyo started.

"Syaoran." Syaoran said.

"Right. Syaoran. When did you and Sakura first meet?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nudged Tomoyo in her side.

"Um...Well, One night, I saw her crying at penguin park so I decided to to ask her what was wrong. Then we started to talk and we became friends." Syaoran explained.

"So I told him about my problem." Sakura said and looked at Maya and Jack who were poking each other again.

"Well..um..I better get going. I'm meeting the guys at the movies." Syaoran said.

"Okay. Well bye then. It was nice meeting you Syaoran." Tomoyo said.

"You too Daidouji." Syaoran said.

"No. Any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine. Call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo said. Syaoran smiled.

"Bye Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Bye" Sakura said. Syaoran started to walk away. "Oh! Syaoran wait!" Sakura said and ran to him. "Maya's birthday is coming up and we were thinking of having a party for her and I was wondering if you could help out a little. If it's not to much trouble." Sakura said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sure. Just call me and let me know what I can do." Syaoran said.

"Okay, thanks a lot. Bye." Sakura said.

"Bye." He replied. He turned around and started to walk towards the exit.

"If you don't like him then why did you invite him to the 'maybe' party?" Tomoyo asked.

"So what if I invited him. He is my friend. Besides if I invited Eriol, that doesn't mean I like him now does it?" Sakura said.

"You invited Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo said.

"Well, I was about to. Why? Is there a problem?" Sakura asked and crossed her arms.

"No. Of course now." Tomoyo said and looked away. "Wait. Didn't he go to Hong Kong?"

"Yeah. He came back about a week ago." Sakura said.

"You didn't tell me?" Tomoyo said.

"Well, I have been so busy with the kids, I guess it just slipped my mind." Sakura said.

"Oh. Okay then." Tomoyo said.

"Well, we better get home quickly." Sakura said.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because Maya and Jack are covered in Barbecue Sauce." Sakura said and towards Jack and Maya and picked them up.

**At The Movies**

"Hey! What's up guys?" Syaoran said to his friends outside the movie theater.

"Hey dude!" Eriol said.

"So what are we gonna see?" Syaoran asked.

"I was thinking 'Blood Gusher'." Takashi said.

"What about Spider-man 3." Eriol said. (AN:I'm gonna put movies that are real and some that I have made up. I know Spider-man 3 is out but I put it in anyways.)

"Sure." They all said. They got in line for the tickets. Eriol then got a phone call. He left the group to attend it. He a little while after joined them again.

"So wuddya guys wanna do next weekend?" Takashi asked while in line at the concession stand.

"I can't. I'm busy." Eriol said.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Takashi asked.

"I have to go to my friend's niece's party." Eriol said.

"Oooo is her niece hot?" Takashi asked. Eriol looked at him with a weirded out expression.

"Um..she's turning 3." Eriol said. Takashi's smile wiped off his face and he turned around. They guys laughed and went in to see their movie.

Okay! I know that this chapter is short but I have something else planned for the next chapter. Unless I get more reviews for this chapter than the last one I will update otherwise you people wont find out what I have planned. Well again, Happy Birthday Brooke and Bye Kiki! I love you and I'm gonna miss you a lot!.Great I'm crying now. Well I'm gonna stop typing before we keyboard gets ruined. Please review people! Thanks.

Peace.

-Sabby


	3. McDonald

Hey people! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and I'm a little disappointed because that is telling me that you guys don't enjoy this story. I'm not sure if I should keep updating. I think I might just delete the story and work on the other ones. I'm gonna still update in this chapter for the people who review my stories and give me a lot of encouragement. Thanks to all those people. Anyways, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to all those people who keep reading this story and 2 very important people in my life. Both my best friends. Today is one of their birthday's so a very Happy Birthday Brooke! Thanks for everything. And the other person is Alaukika a.k.a. Kiki. I'm really gonna miss you a lot Kiki! I love you! :D. Now on with the story.

**Next Week At McDonald's**

"Auntie Sakura, can we go pway in the pway pwace?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Just be careful." Sakura said. They ran into the jungle jim. (AN: Dunno if that is right.) with all the other kids.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat at the table and watched Jack and Maya play.

"Sakura? You okay? You seem really spaced out." Tomoyo said. For the past couple days, Tomoyo has been living with Sakura to give her support.

"I was just thinking. How long can we keep this up? How long can we beep this secret from the? We can't keep on telling them that Touya and Tina are at work. Sakura said.

"I don't know." Tomoyo said. She looked at Maya and Jack chasing each other by crawling.

"And with Maya's birthday coming up. How do I tell her that her own parents aren't going to be there." Sakura said and put her face in her hands.

"Ahhh!!" Someone screamed.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked up and saw Maya dangling off the jungle jim and holding on with her dear life with tears streaming down her face.

"MAYA!" Sakura screamed. She started to cry like crazy. "Somebody please help her! Please! I beg of you! Somebody!" She screamed. Someone zoomed past her and he ran towards Maya. Sakura couldn't see his face. All she could see was that he was wearing a green jacket with a big "S" on the back. He grabbed Maya and pulled her up and brought her down to the ground. Sakura still couldn't see his face. Sakura ran towards Maya and just kept crying and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god Maya! I was sooo scared." Sakura said. She got up to thank the person who saved Maya, and then she saw him. Those same amber eyes. The same chestnut hair.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said. She looked at him in shock. She put Maya down and went up to him.

"Wow. I didn't think the next place we would meet would be at McDonald's." Syaoran said.

"Next place?" Tomoyo said and walked over with Jack and Maya who were poking at each other. "Hi. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura can I talk to you for a second?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure." She said and turned towards Syaoran. "Can you watch Maya and Jack for a couple seconds please?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Okay." He said. Maya and Jack went with Syaoran and sat down.

"Sakura! You met a hot guy and you didn't even tell me?" Tomoyo said.

"What? I only met him a week ago." Sakura said. "Besides we are friends. He helped me clear my mind."

"That doesn't sound like just friends to me." Tomoyo said and crossed her arms.

"Oh what do you know? He is just really nice, and he seems to like Maya and Jack." Sakura said and turned saw Jack and Maya sitting on Syaoran and they all were laughing. (Kind weird to be doing that in a public restaurant). Sakura smiled at the children's innocence and Syaoran bonded with them.

"You like him." Tomoyo whispered and walked towards the table and sat down with them. Sakura soon joined them.

"So...um..." Tomoyo started.

"Syaoran." Syaoran said.

"Right. Syaoran. When did you and Sakura first meet?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nudged Tomoyo in her side.

"Um...Well, One night, I saw her crying at penguin park so I decided to to ask her what was wrong. Then we started to talk and we became friends." Syaoran explained.

"So I told him about my problem." Sakura said and looked at Maya and Jack who were poking each other again.

"Well..um..I better get going. I'm meeting the guys at the movies." Syaoran said.

"Okay. Well bye then. It was nice meeting you Syaoran." Tomoyo said.

"You too Daidouji." Syaoran said.

"No. Any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine. Call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo said. Syaoran smiled.

"Bye Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Bye" Sakura said. Syaoran started to walk away. "Oh! Syaoran wait!" Sakura said and ran to him. "Maya's birthday is coming up and we were thinking of having a party for her and I was wondering if you could help out a little. If it's not to much trouble." Sakura said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sure. Just call me and let me know what I can do." Syaoran said.

"Okay, thanks a lot. Bye." Sakura said.

"Bye." He replied. He turned around and started to walk towards the exit.

"If you don't like him then why did you invite him to the 'maybe' party?" Tomoyo asked.

"So what if I invited him. He is my friend. Besides if I invited Eriol, that doesn't mean I like him now does it?" Sakura said.

"You invited Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo said.

"Well, I was about to. Why? Is there a problem?" Sakura asked and crossed her arms.

"No. Of course now." Tomoyo said and looked away. "Wait. Didn't he go to Hong Kong?"

"Yeah. He came back about a week ago." Sakura said.

"You didn't tell me?" Tomoyo said.

"Well, I have been so busy with the kids, I guess it just slipped my mind." Sakura said.

"Oh. Okay then." Tomoyo said.

"Well, we better get home quickly." Sakura said.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because Maya and Jack are covered in Barbecue Sauce." Sakura said and towards Jack and Maya and picked them up.

**At The Movies**

"Hey! What's up guys?" Syaoran said to his friends outside the movie theater.

"Hey dude!" Eriol said.

"So what are we gonna see?" Syaoran asked.

"I was thinking 'Blood Gusher'." Takashi said.

"What about Spider-man 3." Eriol said. (AN:I'm gonna put movies that are real and some that I have made up. I know Spider-man 3 is out but I put it in anyways.)

"Sure." They all said. They got in line for the tickets. Eriol then got a phone call. He left the group to attend it. He stood there for a little while and after joined them again.

"So wuddya guys wanna do next weekend?" Takashi asked while in line at the concession stand.

"I can't. I'm busy." Eriol said.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Takashi asked.

"I have to go to my friend's niece's party." Eriol said.

"Oooo is her niece hot?" Takashi asked. Eriol looked at him with a weirded out expression.

"Um..she's turning 3." Eriol said. Takashi's smile wiped off his face and he turned around. They guys laughed and went in to see their movie.

Okay! I know that this chapter is short but I have something else planned for the next chapter. Unless I get more reviews for this chapter than the last one I will update otherwise you people wont find out what I have planned. Well again, Happy Birthday Brooke and Bye Kiki! I love you and I'm gonna miss you a lot!.Great I'm crying now. Well I'm gonna stop typing before we keyboard gets ruined. Please review people! Thanks.

Peace.

-Sabby


	4. The Completely Unexpected Meeting

Hey hey hey! Thanks for sooo many reviews. With the outcome of the reviews I will not stop this story. I wanted change something. In the last chapter, it says that Eriol came back a week ago. I wanted to change that to a couple of days ago. Trust me. I have my reasons. If you read this chapter, you'll understand why.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.

Here is the next chapter.

**Next Day (It's Wednesday)**

Maya and Jack were sitting in the living room playing blocks while Sakura and Tomoyo were planning Maya's party.

"Okay so, did we leaving anybody out?" Sakura asked.

"Um.." Tomoyo scanned the guest list. "Nope. That's everyone." Tomoyo said.

"Okay. Here is the picture of Maya I want on her cake." Sakura said. She handed the picture to Tomoyo.

"Okay. I'll go right now." Tomoyo said. She walked towards the counter, picked up her keys and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Tomoyo can you please bring some carrots and lettuce?" Sakura yelled.

"Alright." Sakura heard Tomoyo yell back.

**20 Minutes Later**

Sakura was cutting the cucumbers for the salad when she heard somebody cry. She turned to see who it was and it was Maya. Samurai dropped the knife on the counter and ran to Maya.

"Maya. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Jack tooked my toy! I want mommy! Auntie Sakuwa, call mommy and daddy and tell them to come home! Pwease!" Maya whined.

"Maya, mommy and daddy are gone shopping for your gifts."

"You said that last time! I didn't seen them for so long! I want my mommy." Jack cried. Maya and Jack fell into Sakura's lap and cried. Sakura started to cry as well.

"Hey." Someone said behind Sakura. She turned around to see Tomoyo and Syaoran standing there. Sakura turned back to the kids and stood them up.

"You 2 go play and I'll call your parents. Okay?" She smiled to the kids. They nodded and went to watch TV. Sakura whipped her face and replied.

"Hey."

"I met him while I was at going to order the cake and so I thought I should bring him over. I left some party stuff in the car. I'll be right back." Tomoyo said and walked outside.

"You seem to be popping up everywhere." Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Are you stalking me or something? She joked. Syaoran shrugged.

"Maaaybe." He smiled. Sakura giggled.

"So, do you want anything to drink?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, a glass of water would be great." Syaoran said. Sakura walked into the kitchen. Syaoran followed. She poured a glass or water and handed it to him.

"So, um...are you free next Friday?" Sakura asked.

"I think so. Why?" Syaoran said.

"Well, because Maya's birthday party is next Friday." Sakura said as she stirred the soup she was making for dinner.

"Okay. I'll make sure not to make any plans on that day." Syaoran said and put his glass in the sink.

"Great." Sakura said. They headed towards the living room.

"Where did Tomoyo go?" Sakura thought.

"You sit. I'll be right back." Sakura said.

She went upstairs and checked all the rooms but didn't see Tomoyo. Sakura called Tomoyo's cell phone but she didn't answer. Sakura went back downstairs.

"I can't find her." Sakura said.

"Didn't she say she left some things in the car?" Syaoran said.

"Right." Sakura said. She still had the phone stuck to her ear because she was still trying to call Tomoyo. She walked towards the door and opened it to see a sight that she never thought she'd ever see in her life. A sight that made her sick to her stomach. This very shock may have scared her for life. Okay, maybe that's a little too dramatic but it really was a nasty image. Her two best friends, Tomoyo and Eriol, were making out like there was no tomorrow. Sakura's phone dropped onto the ground. Eriol and Tomoyo were a little too busy to hear it smash on the floor.

"Don't you guys need to breathe?" Sakura stammered quietly. They still couldn't hear her.

"Hey Sakura, what ha-ooholy mother of god!" Syaoran yelled with a weird expression. That got the making out session to stop.

They four just stood there, shocked.

"Syaoran?" Eriol said.

"Eriol?" Syaoran said.

"Eriol?" Sakura said, puzzled.

"Sakura." Eriol said.

"Tomoyo!!" Tomoyo said and cheerfully put her hand up. The other three looked at her. "What? My name wasn't included in the argument." She said. They all went into the living room and sat down. Maya and Jack were watching TV and were waaay to distracted by the big dancing dog on the screen to even noticed anything going on. The four were quiet for a bit until Sakura spoke up.

"How do you two know each other?" She said, pointing at Syaoran and Eriol.

"We're cousins." Eriol said. Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes popped out.

"Really?" Tomoyo said.

"Yup. My pain-in-the-but cousin." Syaoran said.

"Hey! Shu-" Eriol started but was interrupted bu a smack on the arm he received from Sakura. He looked at her. She then pointed at the laughing kids.

"Oh sorry." Eriol said.

"So how long have you three known each other?" Syaoran asked them.

"Since we were about eight." Sakura said. "I gotta tell ya. Seeing you best friend making out with your other best friend on your porch is very disturbing. Ever since we started high school they were always on-again and off-again, but then Eriol left for Hong Kong. Now I guess they are on again." Sakura explained and looked at Tomoyo how was trying to use her hat to cover her blushing face. Eriol was as red as a tomato.

"So anyways, I guess you are coming to Maya's party." Eriol said to Syaoran.

"Mmmhmm." Syaoran said.

"Hey Sakura! Where are Tina and Touya?" Eriol asked. Sakura's eyes began to get teary.

"Ill tell him." Tomoyo said. She took Eriol to a corner and started to explain.

"You didn't tell him?" Syaoran said. Sakura shook her head and wiped her face. Tomoyo and Eriol walked back Eriol hugged Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I have been here for 3 weeks and I didn't know." Eriol said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but- wait a minute." Sakura broke away. "When you called me, you said you came back a couple days ago!" She finished.

"W-ww-well, I just wanted to spend some time with the guys, and when I told you guys I was leaving you freaked out so i called later." Eriol said. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other. They each picked up a pillow and hit Eriol on his head. Syaoran laughed.

"Anyways, now that we have goofed off enough, we better get ready for dinner." Sakura said. They all stood. Sakura went into the kitchen and Tomoyo followed. Syaoran and Eriol just talked until Jack and Maya jumped onto their backs. They played and laughed. Sakura just stood in the kitchen watching them, mostly starring at Syaoran and how he cute and happy he looked while playing with the kids. Sakura smiled. Tomoyo noticed his and made a huge grin. Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo's grin.

"I don't like him." Sakura whispered.

"I never said anything." Tomoyo snickered. She turned her back and started to cut the vegetables for the salad. Sakura kept running the same four words in her mind. _'I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him.' _but somehow her heart wouldn't admit it. Her mind refused but her heart just couldn't refuse. Sakura was confused. Her thoughts were cut off when Tomoyo nudged her and told her to stop day dreaming and to set the table. Sakura gave her a look and took the plates, etc and set the table. Eriol and Syaoran ended up staying for dinner and the six had great laughs. Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo had some trouble controlling Eriol's language but managed the night. After a couple of hours after dinner, Tomoyo said goodbye to Syaoran and Eriol and took Maya and Jack upstairs to get them ready for bed so Sakura walked Eriol and Syaoran to the door.

"Thank for dinner Sakura. It was actually good. Before you used to cook like crap." Eriol said. Sakura pinched his arm.

"Ow! What? The kids are upstairs!" Eriol argued.

"I know. That was for being a pain." Sakura said. Eriol walked out of the house and towards his car. Leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone at the door.

"So Thanks for dinner. It was delicious." Syaoran said.

"No problem." Sakura said. Her heart was racing.

"So, goodnight and goodbye." Syaoran said.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Sakura said. Syaoran flashed her a smile and walked towards Eriol's car, where Eriol was still rubbing his arm. Sakura rolled her eyes and then waved them goodbye. Sakura closed the door and walked upstairs and slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

So! What do you think of this chapter? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. My friends helped me at some parts.:PI'm so sorry that this chapter is kinda short but I'm sooooooo happy! My exams are OVER! Woo! lol! So now maybe I'll update sooner. It depends on the amount of time i have and the amount of reviews I get. Please review! Do it as a end of exam gift to me. :D Until the next chapter. Bye bye! 

-Sabby


	5. Phone Call

Disclaimer: CCS is not owned by me. Clamp does own CCS :)

**Next Day**

"Tomoyo! Watch the kids! I'm going to the mall!" Sakura said as she was walking towards the door.

"Alright." Tomoyo said.

**At The Mall**

Sakura was walking around the mall, thinking about what to buy for Maya, when she saw Syaoran.

"Hey!" Sakura tapped Syaoran. He turned and smiled.

"Hey. Now it seems as though you are stalking me." He said. Sakura pinched his arm. "Ow! Now I know how Eriol felt last night."

"Shut up." Sakura said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to buy a gift for Maya. You?"

"Same. I have no idea what to get her. I've been thinking for days." Sakura said.

"Let's go check and see if we find anything in Toys 'R' Us." Syaoran pointed out. (I don't know if they have a Toys 'R' Us in Japan. I'm just taking a wild guess. :P)

"Okay"

They both walked into Toys 'R' Us and searched for an hour but couldn't decide on anything.

"I'm going to go look at the stuffed animals. Maybe I'll find something." said Sakura.

"Okay, I'll look at the dolls." Syaoran said.

"Alright." They went teir sepreate ways.

"Ugh! How hard is it to shop for a 3 year old girl?" Syaoran pondered. He looked at the princesses and all the other dolls but couldn't decide on anything. He turned and looked at Sakura...she was staring at a big stuffed bunny. She then walked away. Syaoran quickly picked up a Barbie doll and followed her to the cashier.

"Well," Sakura said. "I got her my gift." She held up a stuffed puppy.

"Same." Syaoran held up his Barbie. They payed for their items and headed towards to doors.

"Oh Shoot." Syaoran said. "I forgot something. Wait for me outside, I'll be right back."

"Okay..." Sakura replied.

Syaoran came out of the store and they both began to walk.

"So, do you have anything else to do?" He asked.

"Uhh yeah. I have to buy party stuff like decorations, plates, etc."

"Need some help?" Syaoran offered.

"No, no. It's alright. You've been helping out a lot lately." Sakura said.

"No, seriously. It's alright. I don't mind. I have nothing to do now anyways." He replied.

"Um..okay then." She said. Sakura felt a werid tingle inside her stomach when Syaoran smiled a VERY cute smile at her. She began to feel a little faint. (Can't you just imagine that? * sigh *..ok back to the story)

"Sakura? Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked with a concered look on his face. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Syaoran shook her gently.

"Yeah!" She yelled a bit too loudly. "I'm..I'm fine." She stuttered. Syaoran gave her a questioned look. "Let's go" Sakura said quickly before Syaoran had any time to say anything. They shopped for another hour and a half and decided to go for lunch. They ordered their food and waited.

"So how have you been?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran...we saw each other last night. Is it necessary that you ask that question?" Sakura said.

"No. I mean, how have you been _lately_." Syaoran said.

"Oh. Um...well, okay I guess. It's been kinda hard lately because now I can't go out and have fun with my friends like I used to. I feel kinda empty inside about that. I can't go back to my own life. Last week, a lot of my friends keep asking me if we can go out and stuff. But they keep forgetting that I have Jack and Maya to worry about. The only thing that is left that my brother ever gave me. Then I have to turn them down and feel guilty about it." Sakura explained. "I guess I'm not going all that great."

Syaoran looked at her with a blank look mixed with a bt of a sympathetic look. (Try to imagine it please :P). Sakura put her hands on the table and as if they were automatic, Syaoran's hands grabbed Sakura's hands.

**Syaoran's POV**

After she told me how she was feeling. I felt really bad for her. She can't live her own life anymore. She can't be out with her friends like she wants to or is supposed to at this stage of her life. As if my hands had a mind of its own, they grabbed Sakura's hands and began to make circles on them. She looked up and stared at me. Stared at me with those gorgeous emerald green eyes. And I just stared back. There is something about the look in her eyes that makes me want to get up and give her a hug. Lately, I have been having stranges feelings when I'm around her. Whenever I see her smile...I don't know...I just like the feeling. My thoughts were interrupted when Sakura pulled her hands out of mine. I then noticed the waitress walking with our order. The waitress was eyeing me...

**Sakura's POV**

The Waitress was eyeing Syaoran and that lit a fire in me. I didn't think and I quickly grabbed his hands. He looked at me with a slightly confused look. Our eyes met and I quickly looked down.

**Normal POV**

The waitress' expression quickly changed into an angry look as she approched the table. She placed their food on the table and turned around and left...a bit fumed. Sakura then realized that she was still holding Syaoran's hands and slowly let go and put her hands in her lap. The silence lasted a minute or so and they began to eat.

**Sakura's POV**

Why did I do that? I just made everything so much more awkward. Damn it! Was I even thinking when I grabbed his hands? God help me!

**Normal POV**

"Um...Can you help me take the party stuff home?" Sakura asked after they were done eating.

"Sure." Syaoran said.

"They drove back to Sakura's house (Toya's house). They began to unload the cars.

"Man! Did you shop for a 3 year old's party or a 16 year old's?" Syaoran joked.

"You're lucky you're holding a bunch of bags otherwise you would be on the ground right now." Sakura joked back. Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura turned around. "Just joking." She said and turned around. "Jeez. Men." She said under her breath.

"I'm home! With Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. When she got into the house. She dropped the bags she had onto the floor and walked into the living room. She, again, walked in on another make out session hosted by Eriol and Tomoyo. But this time they were on top of each other. Syaoran walked into the living room as well.

"Ewww!!!" He plainly stated. Sakura yelled for them to stop but they wouldn't listen. She became impatient and grabbed their ears and now they were standing next to her yelling "Ow!"

"God! I feel like your mother!" She said to Tomoyo, remembering an incident where Sakura and Tomoyo's mother walked in on Eriol and Tomoyo...more than once. "I don't know how she put up with you two."

Syaoran laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let go please!!!" Tomoyo pleaded. Sakura let o and both of them were now rubbing their ears.

"Anyway. Where are Jack and Maya?" Sakura asked.

"They're playing outside." Tomoyo said. Sakura went outside.

"Maya! Jack! It's time for your baths!" She yelled. No reply. "Jack! Maya! Where are you little trouble makers?" She joked. She searched all over the backyard. Sakura ran inside in a panic.

"They aren't outside." She said.\

"Oh. Well they probably came back inside and are playing somewhere." Syaoran said. "I'll look upstairs and check the rooms." He ran upstairs and after 5 minutes he came back downstairs. "They aren't upstairs."

"What?!" Sakura shrieked. Sakura began to lose it.

Tomoyo shook Sakura. "Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!" The four of them turned the house upside down in search of the kids. But they were nowhere to be found.

"I'm calling the police." Eriol left the room to make the phone call. Sakura began to weep. She fell to the ground and wept.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Sakura choked out She began to hypervenilate.

"Sakura. Relax." Tomoyo said in an attempted to calm her down.

"Relax? RELAX?" She looked ar Tomoyo with a bewildered face and stood. "My neice and nephew are missing and you're telling me to RELAX??" She spazzed. "Besides! They wouldn't be missing if it wasn't for you and Mr. Horny over there." She pointed at Eriol. She then realized what she had said. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No. You're right. If I just kept an eye on them, they would be here." Tomoyo said. Sakura hugged her best friend as the both cried. Eriol walked back.

"The police are on their way."

"I can't wait for the police! I have to go look for them." Sakura said.

"Sakura. They are toddlers. Where could they have gone?" Eriol said.

"What if they were kidnapped?hypervenalate. "

"Tomoyo-" Syaoran started.

"Oh my god!" Sakura cried. "I'm going to lose my mind!"

Within 5 minutes, the poilce arrived. The began to ask the foursome questions. Sakura gave them pictures of Maya and Jack and the poilce sent a search party. Sakura was in her bedroom when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said in a wary voice due to exhaustion from crying.

"Listen carefully." Started a deep voice. Sakura's heart began to race. "I have your kids."

Sakura was stunned. She sat there and managed to speak.

"Where are they?" She yelled angrily into her phone.

"Calm down. They are fine...for now." Said the voice.

"What do you mean for now? Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. But please, please give me Maya and Jack! They are just babies! What have they ever done to you?" Sakura cried.

"Hmph. Gather 1 Million Canadian dollars. I will call you again with the details to where the money should be delivered." Explained the voice.

"1 Million Canadian dollars? Where am I supposed to get all the money from?" Sakura gasped. The voice on the other end let out a small, deep laugh.

"Be ready." The the line went dead. Sakura sat there on the floor against her bed. She threw her phone and curled up into a ball with her knees against her forehead and her arms holing her legs.

"Sakura...?"

* * *

Well there it is. IM SO SORRY. My computer crashed and died on me and I lost EVERYTHING. So I had to retype it all. Now I have a laptop so this shouldnèt be a problem anymore. I hope you like this chapter. I have actually had this for a while but since my stupid computer....ugh never mind. Anywayz, thanks to the readers who still stuck by me :) YOU ROCK!! Hehe. Kk. Buh bye now :)

..


	6. The Abandoned Warehouse

Okkayyyyy everyone! I iz BACK! I know you guys must hate me, but please don't _ Kayy well I didn't write a rough draft for this chapter like I usually do for my stories, but I can't find my book where I write the stories so I'm just making it up as I go. So, I hope you like it! Please Please PLEASE review!!!! They keep me going :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS! Clamp does.

Sakura sat there, crying her eyes out when she heard her name.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up. Syaoran stood there in her doorway with a worried look on his face. Sakuar couldn't help but cry harder. She got up and ran to Syaoran and clung to him.

"She...was...right!" Sakura managed to say between sobs.

"Who? Who was right?" Syaoran said as he tried to calm Sakura down.

"Tomoyo! Maya and Jack were kidnapped!" Sakura screamed. She felt her knees give in and would have crashed to the floor if Syaoran wasn't holding her. Instead, he gently let her sit on his lap and let her cry.

"It's okay. We'll get them back." He soothed.

"How? They want 1 million Canadian dollars! I don't," 'Sakura hiccuped, "have that kind of money! I'm only 17!"

"Okay. First you need to try and calm down first." Syaoran said. He held her close and felt her breathing becoming normal. "Now, we need to talk to the police."

"No!" Sakura screeched. "The man said if we inovlved the police, they'd...they'd." Sakura couldn't bear to finish her sentence.

"Well, we have to. They're already downstairs." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. He grabbed Sakura's shoulders and rose. They were standing, but Sakura still wasn't able to stay steady, so Syaoran held her while they went downstairs to talk to the police.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. She ran to her best friend's side, Eriol following her.

Tomoyo and Syaoran helped Sakura sit down. "I'll go get the officer." Syaoran said.

"What happened?" Eriol said as he sat down as well. Sakura suddenly just burst into tears. "Oh, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to upset you." He apologized, but she kept crying. Syaoran walked over with the officer.

"Sakura," Syaoran started as he put his arm around Sakura's waist. "this is Officer Akai. You need to tell him what happened when that man called you."

"What man?" Tomoyo asked.

"The man," Sakura sniffed, "that kiddnapped the Maya and Jack."

"What?" Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time.

"Now Miss Kinomoto, I understand this is hard for you, but please try to explain in as much detail as you can what happened." Officer Akai said.

"Well," Sakura said as she calmed down a little, "I went upstairs and I was crying. Then I got a phone call from this man. I didn't recognize his voice, but it was really deep. Anyway, he was talking about how he had Maya and Jack and how if I called the police they would..." Sakura trailed off and looked down. She leaned on Syaoran's side and rested her head on his shoudler.

"After that?" The officer pushed.

"He asked me to bring 1 million Canadian dolars." Sakura stopped at Tomoyo's gasp. "He said he'd call again to tell me where to bring the money." Sakura finished.

"Alright Miss Kinomoto. What we need to do, is trace your phone calls. This will tell us where the phone calls are being made from. When he calls again, we'll track that man down and catch him."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Positive." Syaoran asnwered before Officer Akai could reply.

Sakura whiped the tears off her face. "I'd better get my phone." She stood up too quickly and got a sudden head rush and fell into Syaoran's arms.

He sat up Sakura and held her hands in his. "No. Sit. I'll get it." He looked at Tomoyo. "Could you get her something to drink, please?"

"Yeah." Tomoyo got up and headed for the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water. Syaoran made sure she drank it before he went to get Sakura's phone.

When Syaoran got back, Sakura and Tomoyo were talking about where they'd get all that money.

"Tomoyo, I can't accept money from you."

"Are you insane? This is no time to be polite. Who knows how much longer it will take for that man toc all back and in that time, you need the money." Tomoyo argued.

"I'll pitch in." Eriol said.

"What?" Sakura yelled.

"Me too." Syaoran said.

"What the hell, guys. I can't let you guys. I will never be able to pay you back!"

"Who said anything about paying back?" Tomoyo said.

"Excuse me?" Sakura questioned.

"You don't have to pay us back. This is a COMPLETE emergency and is worth it. Jack and Maya are worth it." Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "You're worth it!"

Hot tears began trickling down Sakura faces and she finally gave in.

"Thanks guy." Sakura attempted to smile.

It was about 10:30pm and there weren't many police officers as there were before. Tomoyo finally got Sakura to sleep for a while. She promised to wake her up if the phone rang. Syaoran and Eriol were talking to Officer Akai about how they were going to actually catch the guy.

**12:00am**

Sakura shot up as soon as she heard the phone ring. The room had quietted down. Her phone was connected to the device where phone calls are traced (AN:What is that called?) and also a speaker so everyone could hear the other end of the conversation. They all waited for Sakura to answer the phone. Sakura gathered herself and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said, shakily.

"The abandoned warehouse on left of the plaza near the contruction site. 1am. Any later," He stopped there and following that was a piercing scream from Maya.

"STOP!" Sakura shreaked. The man on the other end of the line let out a little laugh and then hung up.

"Oh my God." Tomoyo cried. "He's a freaking physco path!"

"What gave you your first clue?" Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Earl, check the scans." Officer Akai said.

Earl checked the data and came up with a conclusion. "He has some sort of protection on his phone. It didn't trace anything."

"Shit." The officer replied.

"What? WHAT?" Sakura cried. "YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK!"

"Calm down." Tomoyo conforted her best friend.

"We have to go down there." The officer pointed out. "I'll get some of my best men on this. Don't worry Miss Kinomoto. We'll get em." He said before leaving to make a call.

"Sakura, it'll be fine. We have the money, and the police. People like that man never get away with it. They get caught and get put away in mental asylums for life." Tomoyo said.

"That's not really true is it?" Sakura whimperd.

"Well, it's what\s gonna happen to this guy." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Alright," Officer Akai began. "We've got to get the money and head on over there. Miss Kinomoto, you will go alone, but we will be following you and surrounding the warehouse."

"I'm not letting her go in there alone." Syaoran protested.

"Syaoran," Eriol started. "Don't be stupid. If she doesn't go alone, who knows what that whack job will do. She needs to go alone."

"He's right." Sakura said.

"But-"

"No." Sakura cut him off. "How about this. After I go in, and don't come out after 15 minutes, you can come in and kick his ass if I already haven't." She smiled

Syaoran sighed, "Okay."

"Alright, we gotta get going." Officer Akai said.

"Let's go." Syaoran said.

**12:50-Abandoned Warehouse**

"Are you ready?" Syaoran asked a very fainted looking Sakura.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sakura took a deep breath, grabbed the bag of money and made her way towards the buliding.

When Sakura walked in, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Go straight." said the voice. Frightened about how he knew she arrived, she still move forward.

"Make a left." She did as she was told.

"Keep going straight until you see the yellow sign." Sakura kept walking. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet, so at first she couldn't make out the yellow sign. But when she got to it, all it said was storage room number 1. "Open the door." said the voice. She obeyed.

"Hello Sakura. Nice to see you again." said a different voice. It wasn't the one who had been calling. It was someone more familiar. The figure walked out of the shadows. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You?" She whispered, her mind spinning.

_This can't be..._

* * *

Well! How's that for suspense? I'm sorry I had to cut it short but, I wanted to leave a cliffy and I have better things planned for the next chapter. Muahahahaahahah! LOL! Some reviewers are saying things like "No one would just kidnapped kids for ransom." I would like to say, OF COURSE THEY WOULD. But that isn't a concern here. I'm going somewhere else with this. And I would also like to say that this story is coming to a close soon. At least 2 or 3 more chapters, or maybe more. Depending if I get anymore ideas, and the amount of reviews I get. So lets see. Kay Byebye3


	7. AN: Author's Note

Hi everyone :) I wanted to say a couple things. I had an idea for this story, and it was panning out the way I wanted it to. But then, I thought of a different ending, in which I thought would have been better. Although, it wasn't a happy ending. I think it was way better than my original idea. Then I began to freak out. "Which one should I write and post?" So, I decided to write them both. But then the dilemma of posting which first. So my fellow readers, I turn to you guys. Which one should I post as the ending and which as the alternate ending? The happy one? Or the..not so happy one. Please lemme know :)

-TwilighterSabby


	8. The Element of Surprise

Please read:

Hi everyone :) I am here to post what you wanted. After your reviews about which chapter I should post, I was still a bit confused. But I decided to go with the sad one. Not only because I thought it was a better ending, but because majority of the reviews were in favour of the sadder one. But don't worry, I will be posting the alternate ending and it will be a happy one :) Now one with the story.

_Sakura\s _thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered. She was too shocked to put toegther words to express herself, but managed. "How-why-what the hell is going on?" She said. Syaoran just smiled. "It was you the whole time?" Then it clicked. Everything made sense.

"The meeting in the park...the McDonald's...the mall...us running into each other all the time..." She stammered. "It was all a set up. You..you were using me to get to them." She whispered.

Syaoran smirked. "Oh, don't go giving me all the credit."

"What?" Sakura said, now more confused than she was before.

"He wasn't alone in this."

That sentence didn't come fron Syaoran. It came from another figure that walked out of the shadows. But he wasn't alone.

"Hiro?" Sakura said, shocked. "and Kimi?"

"Oh dear sister-in-law!" Hiro said. "How are you?"

"What...." She breathed. She began to feel fainted. "What's going on?"

"God Sakura! Are you that dense? You really have no idea what's going on?" Kimi said.

Sakura looked down and thought. She thought about how this all conmected. How she could make things make sense. But, it just didn't. She shook her head in frustration.

"Whoa! Don't go hurting yourself!" Hiro said. "I'll tell you." Sakura looked up and tried not to pass out from all the shock.

"So! The reason why we are here, well, the reason you are here, is becuase you came to save Maya and Jack."

"Where are they? What did you do with them?" Sakura screamed.

"Chill Sakura." Syaoran said.

"You," Sakura pointed at Syaoran, "shut up before I kick your balls into your body permanently!" She yelled.

"Whoa, don't freak out on us dear sister-in-law!" Hiro said. "Let me finish explaining. Where were we again? Oh yes. So, you are here to save Maya and Jack. And we," he motioned towards Syaoran, Kimi and himself, and walked towards Sakura with a smile on his face. Sakura cringed as he whispered in her ear, "_have _Jack and Maya."

Sakura's eyes widened. Hiro laughed. Sakura was still trying to process what he said.

"But..why?" She whispered, looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Why? You're seriously asking _why_?" Kimi screeched. Sakura slowly looked up at Kimi, who was now inches away from her face.

"Who was it that drove Touya and Kimi to the hospital when they were about to have Jack? US!" Kimi yelled. Sakura was confused even more.

"Who was it who took care of Jack and Maya when Tina was exhausted from work and the kids for 3 months? US!" Kimi went on, "Who was it who took care of Maya and Jack every moment that Touya and Tina couldn't? US!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Sakura yelled. "I have no idea where this is all coming from!"

"Tell me," Kimi grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her while she spoke, "when have you done anything for them? Huh? Tell me! Have you busted your ass doing things for your sister and brother-in-law? I didn't think so!" She screamed and let go of Sakura.

"We wanted those kids." Hiro started. "So we made a plan. Not only did we kidnap the kids..." he trailed off and waitied for it to click to Sakura. But Sakura was too confused and too shocked to make sense of everything that was going on.

"You still don't get it do you?" Kimi laughed. "Wow, you're stupider than I thought!" She laughed even more.

"We killed Touya and Tina." Hiro said, bluntly. A million emotions ran wildly through Sakura after those words were spoken. Angry, fear, sadness, rage.

"You bastard!" She flung herself onto Hiro, but before her fist contacted with his nose, Syaoran grabbed her from behind and tried to stablize her. But unfortuantely for Syaoran, he left some wiggle room and Sakura turned around to face him and slapped him hard across the face. Syaoran immediately let go of her and stared. Stared at those green eyes and were stinging from tears, and were filled with rage and sadness.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me." She said, to him in a voice that was foriegn to her own ears.

"Oh, leave her Syaoran. She's upset. It's natural." Hiro waved off.

"You killed your own sister?" She said to Kimi. "You wanted a child so much that you _killed _your own sister?" She said in disgust.

"You don't know what it's like! I can never bear a child! It's a woman's worst nightmare! I-I couldn't take it. After trying for so long, nothing was happening. We went to six doctors, and they all said that I couldn't have kids." She teared up. "When I heard that Tina had Jack, I was happy for her, but inside somewhere, I was jealous. But when Maya was born, I went off! I found myself thinking, 'I can't even have one! Why does she get to have two?' It was injustice!"

"Have you never heard of adoption?" Sakura cried.

"Then Hiro and I devised this plan." Kimi went on as though she hadn't heard Sakura. "We we're sure that if Touya and Tina died, then we would be given Maya and Jack. It was obvious that we were most fit. But when that lawyer came to tell us about the will, I was so ready to take in the kids, but when he told us that in the will, it stated that we were recieving their cottage, I was broken. I died inside."

"Adoption was out of the question. It had to be blood child. I couldn't bear to see her like that." Hiro started. "So we made another plan. But this one was to kidnap the kids and leave the country."

"But, if-if you were going to leave the country, why all this charade with the money? Why didn't you just up and leave?"

"That's where my buddy Syaoran comes in." Hiro patted Syaoran on the back. "You see, we didn't have money to leave. Plane tickets are quite expensive you know. Syaoran offered to help us pay, but he didn't have enough. So he thought up this whole thing and here we are today."

"How do you two know each other?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran's father and I were business partners, you see." Hiro said. "I've known him since he was a baby."

"My father treated me like garbage. I always considered Hiro as my father. He treated me better than a son."

"But, if you had him as a son, why take the kids? It makes so sense!" Sakura yelled.

"We didn't think you were fit to handle Maya and Jack. Anyway, back to what we were talking about before. We needed money, so we staged this kidnapping. We would ask for ransom, and we would take the money and leave. But Syaoran here," Hiro look at Syaoran from the corner of his eye "was questioning his loyalty." Hiro said.

"What?" Sakura whispered and looked at Syaoran, who was avoiding eye contact.

"He began to fall for you." Hiro started "But we couldn't have that now could we? So we had to fix that."

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"We had a deal. Syaoran would supply us with the money and wouldn't utter a word to you. And Syaoran wouldn't have to live with his father and would stay with us, and we'd be one big happy family."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Sakura yelled. "Syaoran, you're over 18 you idot! No one is forcing you to live with you father."

"I needed money." He simply said.

"But...if you didn't have money..then why offer to help me with the ransom?"

"That was a bluff. All part of the plan my darling." Hiro said. "He would take the money from you friends and we'd be off."

"What the hell." Was all she could say.

"Well, how that you know about us, we can't just let you leave now can we?" Hiro said. He pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Sakura.

Sakura's face was stricken with fear. She had tears in her eyes and her heart was pounding so hard and loud that she could hear her heart beat loud and clear in her ears.

"Would you really kill me? I never did ANYTHING to you! If you wanted their custody, you should have talked to Touya and Tina! Or me! Why all of this shit?" She said as she ever so slowly walked backwards towards the door.

"Now I really wouldn't like to explain ALL over again. What a waste dear." Hiro said.

Sakura's back hit the doorknob. She slowly moved her hand to grab it. She looked at Syaoran.

"I loved you....and you betrayed me..." she whispered to herself as her tears fell uncontrollably. She noticed a hint of guilt in his eyes, but she disregarded it. He wasn't the guy she knew. He was a lie. A big fat...lie.

She quickly twisted the knob, threw the door and made a break for it.

Hiro shot, but missed.

"GET HER!" He demanded. Syaoran ran after Sakura.

Sakura was breathing hard, taking turn after turn. All the doors looked the same, she couldn't recall if she went through them or not. She stop behind a corner to catch her breath.

_My phone._

She pulled out her cell phone and tried to get service.

_YES._

She texted Tomoyo. Mid-text, she heard a sound. She stopped and listened. After another moment, nothing happened. She began texting again, and pressed send. She then slowly got up and made sure it sent. She looked around the corners to make sure no one was there and began slowly walking again.

Klank.

Sakura's head twisted towards the sound. She held her breath and waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. She remused walking.

Klank.

_What is that noise?_

She then saw the most beautiful sight she had seen all day. It was the exit sign over a door. She ran and tried opening it.

"Shit." She yelled in frustration.

"Going somewhere?"

Sakura stopped and turned around. There stood Syaoran.

"Get the hell away from me." She said.

"Whoa, easy." He put up his hands as if for defense.

"What. First you trick me into liking you. And now you're going to kill me. Well you know what? I've had enough. I have to be strong for my neice and nephew and if I have to beat the shit out of you to do it, I will."

Syaoran let out a little laugh. "Like you could hurt me." Sakura smiled sweetly. She then walked over to Syaoran.

"Don't be to sure about that." She said. Sakura then kicked him in the shin, grabbed his arm and twisted and flipped him to the ground.

"OW!!!" Syaoran wailed.

"You should have done you're homework. I've taken karate and taekwondo for 8 years. I can beat your ass anyday."

"We'll see about that." Syaoran says. He grabs Sakura's leg and pulls her down onto him. Unlucky for him, Sakura was ready and her elbow met with his nose. He pulled her off of him and threw her, and she hit the wall. He got up and stood her up. He kept her hands behind her back. Sakura stopped stuggling and gazed into Syaoran's eyes. A tear trickled down her cheeks.

Syaoran, in the moment, let go of her hands to free one of his. His fingers wiped away her tear. He got closer to her. Both of their heartbeats began to quicken. He got so close, that their lips almost touched.

He moved a liiittle closer....and.......

Sakura kneed him in the groin. She punched his stomach, slapped him, and he fell to ground. He lay there, in pain.

Sakura's tearful eyes and sorrowful face was begining to darken.

"I loved you." She said. "But now, I don't anymore." She kicked him once, and ran for it.

She made it to the entrance door, but it was locked too.

"You're not going anywhere."

Sakura turned, and there stood Hiro, with the gun pointed towards her.

"I'm not letting you leave. You know too much."

"Then why tell me, hotshot?" Sakura said.

"It's more fun." He simply said.

"You twisted." She said.

"Exactly what I was going for." Hiro was just about to shoot, when the door behind Sakura blasted. This force threw Sakura onto the ground as well as Hiro. Police began filing in with Tomoyo and Eriol right behind them.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled. She rushed to her best friend's side with Eriol right behind him.

"Don't worry, she's just unconcious. She's fine." Eriol said.

Sakura opened her eyes. "S-sya."

"Syaoran? Where is he?" Eriol said. Sakura pointed into the direction. Eriol got up and went to some of the officers and made their way to get Syaoran.

"It's all gonna be okay Sakura. Don't worry." Tomoyo repeated over and over.

Tomoyo's voice faded slowly, as Sakura slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

Well there it is! There is one more chapter to complete this ending. I then will post the alternate ending. Promise :) I hope you liked the turn of events :) Please comment! I need all the support I can get :D

-TwilighterSabby


	9. Recollection

* * *

Hey guys. Aww I feel so sad :( This is the last chapter for the story (other than the alternate ending). It's a sad one, but I hope good nontheless :) I just wanted to say a huge THANKS to everyone who stuck with this story! I greatly appreciate the reviews and all the encouragement. It makes me feel really happy and I'm glad that I was able to bring some enjoyment. Thanks to all the favs for this story and for me as an author. It feels fantastic to be appreciated. Now I guess...on to the ending.

_Sakura's thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

Sakura's POV

I opened my eyes to see lights above me. Am I dead? How can I be? Nothing happened to me. Or did it? Oh...I remember now. Everything at the warehouse. I sit up too quickly when the thought of Maya and Jack comes to mind.

"Sakura!" I hear someone say. I turn to see Tomoyo run from the couch nearby the bed to sit next to me.

"Where am I? Where are Maya and Jack? Are they okay? Are they hurt?" I rushed.

"Sakura, calm down. Please. I'll explain."

I relax and lay back down.

"You're in the hospital. You had a couple broken ribs from a fall or a punch of some sort. You also have a couple bruises and scratches, but you'll be fine."

"Maya and Jack." I say.

"They are fine. The police got Hiro and Kimi to give up the location of the kids. They are in the childrens ward." My eyes widen at the thought of them hurt.

"The daycare hun. They are with other children. They have a few scratches, but nothing to worry about."

"They...they told them about Touya and Tina." Tomoyo says, looking at the floor.

"What?" I, again, get up too quickly.

"Chill. They actually took it well. The police allowed me to talk to them, and they're fine. They're upset that we didn't tell them, but they'll get over it. After all, their attention span isn't that large, right?" Tomoyo smiles.

I relax knowing that they are alright. The thought of Syaoran comes to me.

"What about..." I trail off.

"He's in police custody. They've called his father."

Good. Bastard needs a good ass whoopin.

"The other two have been arrested. Who know's what'll happen with them. Frankly, I don't give a shit, as long as it's painful." Tomoyo spits out.

I smile. Everything is normal again...sort of. But why do I have that nagging feeling? Something wet is on my cheeks. Is the ceiling leaking? No wait...they're tears. Why am I crying?

"Sakura...it's okay to cry. I know how you felt about him." Tomoyo holds my hand. She lets me cry for a bit. Eriol walks in a few minutes later.

"Hey." He says. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I say and I wipe my tears.

"Do you need anything?" Eriol asks me.

"No. I'm fine. Um..Can I be alone for a bit please?"

"Sure." Tomoyo says.

When they both leave the room, I begin to cry again.

I mourn for my loving brother and sister-in-law and their unfortumate and preventable death...and for a lost love....

End of Sakura's POV

**2 Weeks Later**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Maya! Happy Birthday to you!" All the party guest sang for the beaming child.

"Make a wish!" Sakura says. Maya closes her eyes and waits a bit, then opens her eyes and blows out her candles. Everyone cheers. Sakura and Maya hold the knife and cut the cake together. Everyone cheers louder and take pictures.

"I'm older now!" Maya said.

"Yes you are!" Sakura says. She gives Maya and big hug. Tomoyo begins cutting the cake and serves it. Sakura walks outside into the backyard and begins to recollect. It's been 2 weeks since the incident in the warehouse. She remember's it as clear as day. She remember's what the judge had ruled. The punishment he chose for Hiro and Kimi. Kiro would go to prison for life for murder and kidnap, and Kimi would be sent to a mental institution for unstable poeple.

As for Syaoran...he was let off with probation for 5 years. Personally, Sakura didn't think that was punishment enough. He broke her heart into a million pieces and betrayed her. But then she heard that Syaoran would be living with his father only and no where else, and thought _that's punishment enoough._"

Sakura sighed. She looked at the beautiful sunset and wished things could have turned out differently. But wishing never got her anywhere.

"Aunt Sakuwa!" Maya and Jack were yelling. They ran over to Sakura and they each grabbed a hand.

"Pictures!" Jack says.

Sakura smiles. She squeezes their hands.

_This is real. This is now. I have to forget about the past. For them._

They turned towards the party, and made their way back. To happiness and joy...where they belonged.

* * *

Wow. So this is what it feels like to end a story. It's a real depressing feeling. But don't worry. I will be posting the alternate ending. AND I'm still working on my other stories. Who knows? Maybe I'll be back with a new story! If I get an idea that is..lol.

Like I said, this was the sad ending because SS doesn't happen. BUT lucky for you guys, the happy ending DOES have SS! YAY! lol. So Wait a little bit until I post it. I am writing it at the moment and I don't know when I'll post it, but I wont take months, I promise :)

Again, I wanna thank EVERYONE from the bottom of my heart. Love you guys a lot :) Bye for now :)

-TwilighterSabby


	10. Alternate Ending Part I

Hey!!! I am BACK as I promised with the ALTERNATE ENDING! Are you excited? XD. Anywayz, this chapter will be vaguly similar to the actual ending, but it is happy, so yay! This chapter takes place AFTER the chapter "The Abandoned Warehouse" where everything unfolds. Here we go :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

oOoOooOoOoOoOoooOOOoooOoOoOoOoOOoOooO

Alternate Ending Part I:

"Hiro?" Sakura said, appalled.

"Yes! It is I!" Hiro said cheerfully.

"It was you? Why-I don't understand." Sakura said.

"I'll explain." Someone says. Sakura turns to see who that voice belongs to. It seems familiar.

"Kimi?" Sakura said, shocked.

"Yes."

"W-w-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence. Her thoughts were crashing in her head.

"Whoa. Don't hurt yourself. I'll explain." said Hiro. He walked over to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "We have Maya and Jack." Sakura's eyes widened.

"You-you kidnapped your own niece and nephew? Are you out of your minds?" Sakura yelled.

"No no. We aren't crazy darling." Hiro said. "We just wanted those kids."

"Why?"

"I wanted children." said Kimi. "You don't know what it's like not to be able to bear a child!"

"Ever heard of adoption?" Sakura said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Adoption was out of the question. Our child had to be of our family's blood." Hiro said.

"I wanted a child so badly, that I was willing to do anything. We tried tests and operations, but nothing worked! But then I remembered Maya and Jack. And then it came to me." Kimi said.

"We thought that if Touya and Tina died, then we would get them both."

"But how would you know that they would give them to you?"

"One day when Hiro and I were at their house for dinner, they mentioned that if anything happened to them, they would leave the children to us."

"I don't understand...how did you know they were going to..." Sakura trailed off. The idea clicked into her head. "Unless...you-you..."

"Yes! We were the ones who caused their car accident."

"It all makes sense now...." Sakura said quietly. "How could you?" Sakura walked up to Kimi. "She was your sister! You KILLED your own SISTER!" She yelled.

"Get your hands off me!" Kimi said when Sakura grabbed her hair.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you fucking mentally CHALLENGED?" Sakuta screamed with all her might.

"Hiro!" Kimi yelled. Hiro went and grabbed Sakura and tried getting her out of the way. He threw her to the gorund and Sakura landed with a _thud_ and hit her chin hard.

"Now, now Sakura. No need to get all fiesty." Hiro said. Sakura stood up. Her boddy ached from her fall.

"W-w-what was the point in me coming? Why the money?" Sakura asked.

"We needed the money. We were planning to leave the country. I was thinking Canada." Kimi said excitedly, which made Sakura even more disgusted than she was before.

"Enough with the chit-chat. We got what we wanted. Now, just to finish a little more." Hito said. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sakura.

"You-you can't. You wouldn't." Sakura said, ever so slowly walking backwards towards the door.

"Oh yes, yes I can. And I will." Hiro said, smiling.

"Have you really thought this through? I mean, if you kill me, they'll be blood everywhere. If you try to dispose of my body, FBI agents and forensic anthropologists will find it and investigate and make their way to you, like from that show _Bones_." Sakura said, trying to distract Hiro while she made her way to the door. She finally made it, and felt the knob behind her.

Kimi snickered. "You watch too much TV darling."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you've never seen that show! Brennen and Booth are the perfect couple! You just know it! Have you seen the Christmas episode? Goodness, it was hot." Sakura went on. She has full grip of the door knob and was just waiting for the right moment.

"You need a life. Oh wait, no time now, it's about to end here." Hiro said. Just before he was about to pull the trigger, Sakura swiftly opened the door and made a break for it.

"Get her Hiro!" Kimi yelled. Hiro ran after Sakura.

Sakura was running as fast as she could. So many doors...She could remember which one led the way out. She stopped to breathe. She stayed quiet to hear for footsteps or voices. Nothing. Then Sakura remembered. Her phone! She quickly pulled it out and tried to get service. 2 bars! She thought. She quickly texted Syaoran. Thank goodness for slide phones.

**At warehouse. Hiro and Kimi (JM's aunt and uncle) kidnapped M and J. They killed Tina and Touya. Hiro has a gun. Get here with the police. HELP!**

She put her phone away and quietly got up. She slowly started walking, trying hard to make no noise. She then spotted the entrance, she ran towards it and tried to open the doors, but they were locked.

"Where do you think you're going sunshine?"

Sakura quickly turned around to face Hiro, of course, with the gun.

Shit. Sakura thought.

"Listen. There's no need to do this. I won't tell anyone. I swear." Sakura pleaded. But on the inside, she was wishing that Syaoran would crash in and save her.

"Oh, this needs to happen. I'm sorry darling, but this is how it has to be." He raised his gun and shot. He hit Sakura's shoulder, and she screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

Hiro walked over to her and stood there. For the first time in her life, she feared for her life. She didn't have a chance now. She never had a chance to tell Syaoran about how she felt, she never finished her schooling. She would never get married, have her own kids. Hiro was right. Her life was over.

_**CRASH**_

The entrance exploded and police began filing in, followed by Syaoan, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked. All three of them ran to Sakura's aid.

"Shit! He shot her. We have to get her out of here." Syaoran said.

"K-kim.." Sakura trailed off, pointing into the direction of Kimi.

"I'll go." Eriol got up and took some officers with him.

"Sakura, Sakura you have to stay awake. Stay with me!" Syaoran yelled.

"S-sy." Sakura said, she was on the verge o f passing out from the pain.

"Everything will be fine." Tomoyo said. She held one hand while Syaoran held Sakura's other hand.

"T-to." That's as far as Sakura got. She slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

OMG! I think I'm late...SORRY!!! I've just been SO busy this month! It was my birthday month :D I turned 16! YAY! Anyway, since school is starting in a few weeks, I'm determined to finish this story before school starts, otherwise I won't have time, and I don't want to disappoint my readers :) Kay, so, the Part II of the Alternate ending will be posted soon :)

Byebye3

-TwilighterSabby


	11. Alternate Ending Part II

Hey everyone!! Kay, so this is the LAST chapter! Aww so sad :( But it's gonna be a happy ending :) I am very thankful that so many people read and liked my story. It really boosts my self-estem, since I don't have very much of it. Thanks to every single person who read my story, and who also contributed to this story. Now, on with the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.

Altername Ending Part II

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up to bright lights in my eyes. Damn those are bright. I tried moving my arm, but I was striken with a shot of pain. I look to my side to the source of the pain. Why am I bandaged up? What the hell happened? Then I remembered....the warehouse.

"MAYA! JACK!" I screamed.

"Sakura!" I looked to see who yelled my name. It was Tomoyo. She ran to my side. "Oh my God. Thank goodness you're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, I feel like crap Tomoyo." I said truthfully.

"Well, duh. You were shot." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"The kids?" I said.

"They're fine Sakura. Just fine. They're in the hospital daycare. Syaoran and Eriol are with them. No need to worry hun. The police caught Kimi and Hiro and got them to confess."

I relaxed at the thought of Maya and Jack with Syaoran.

"They...they told them about Tina and Touya." Tomoyo said.

"What? Oh, God. They're gonna hate me for not telling them." I said.

"No Sakura. I talked to them about it. They took it better than I thought they would. I explained why we didn't tell them, and I think they understood. They're a little upset, but they'll be fine. Like I said, nothing to worry about." Tomoyo explained.

"Are we intertupting?"

Tomoyo and I looked towards the door to see who it was.

Syaoran.

My savior.

"No, no. She just woke up." Tomoyo said.

"How ya feeling?" He asked me.

"I was shot, how do you think I feel?" I said.

"Like crap, I'm guessing." Syaoran laughed. I smiled.

"I'm gonna go talk to the doctor about your discharge." Tomoyo said. She made her way to the door, and winked at me. Does my best friend know me or what? Syaoran walked over and sat on the chair next to the hospital bed.

"So did Tomoyo tell you?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah..she did." I sighed.

"Depressing huh? This whole thing could have been preventable." Syaoran said, hanging his head, avoiding eye contact. Why isn't he looking at me? Do I look like crap too? Whatever. I saw his hand and slowly grabbed it. I started feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Syaoran," I started, "If, if you didn't come at that moment...I would have died." I said. My tears began trickling down my cheeks uncontrollably. "What would I have done?"

"Relax Sakura." He said, squeezing my hand. "That's all in the past. You need to look to the future. Everything will be fine. Don't cry please." He wiped my tears away. "Smile that pretty little smile of yours."

"You're such a loon." I laughed. He laughed too.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**2 Weeks Later**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birhtday too you! Happy birthday dear Maya! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone at the party cheered.

"Make a wish." Sakura told Maya. Maya closed her eyes, and blew out her candles. Everyone cheered.

"I'm older!" Maya sang.

"Yes you are." Tomoyo laughed and started cutting the cake and serving it.

Sakura walked over to the bench in the park where the party was being held. It's been 2 weeks since the incident in the warehouse. She remember's it as clear as day. She remember's what the judge had ruled. The punishment he chose for Hiro and Kimi. Kiro would go to prison for life for murder and kidnap, and Kimi would be sent to a mental institution for unstable started thinking about her brother and how much she missed him. She thought about how many times they fought when they were younger, and how many times they told each other that they hated each other....how unimportant all those fights seemed....She missed Tina. She remembers the day Touya showed Sakura the ring he bought for Tina. She was so excited about it. Their wedding day was beautiful....it was the perfect wedding. All these memories were going on in her head like a slideshow. Fresh, warm tears began falling from Sakura's eyes.

"Can I sit here?"

Sakura gazed up into the eyes of Syaoran Li.

"Sure." Sakura croaked, and began quickly wiping her tears away. "Crap, my make up."

"It looks like you walked out of a horror movie." Syaoran said.

"Shut up." Sakura lightly punched him.

"Think about you're brother?"

"Yeah.." Sakura sighed.

"Don't cry. He's up there somewhere, watching you." Syaoran looked up. "If he saw you crying, I'm pretty sure he'd think it was my fault and come to haunt me."

Sakura laughed. "Oh now we don't want that to happen now do we?"

"No we don't. Well, _I _don't." Syaoran smiled. "Anyway, I got something for you."

"Wrong birthday girl, stupid." Sakura smiled.

"No." Syaoran said. "I got _you _something." He handed Sakura a present bag.

"You got me a present? Why?"

"Felt like it." Syaoran smiled. Sakura opened the present.

It was the stuffed bunny she saw when she went to buy Maya a birhtday gift with Syaoran.

"Oh my God." Sakura whispered. Tears began welling up again.

"Oh, please don't cry! You cry a lot ya know?" Syaoran joked.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Syaoran. This is probably one of the best gifts ever."

"Is it really that great? I don't know. I saw you eyeing it that day at the store. Why is it so special anyways?" Syaoran asked.

"Touya got my one when I was little for my seventh birthday. I love it so much, I took it with my everywhere. It was so special. I just fell in love with it. But one day, our neighbour's dog chewed and ripped it up. I cried a lot that day. Touya promised to buy me a new one, but never did. He wasn't able to save up enough money. He was too busy with school and everything. He never got around to it. I guess I kinda forgot about it too.." Sakura explained. She wiped her tears away and put the bunny back into the bag and put it to the side.

"Wow. So sentimental." Syaoran said, surprised.

"Yep." Sakura said. She then stood up, and Syaoran stood up too. They faced each other. They moved in closer and closer...so close...their lips almost touching...and they moved closer and their lips met. They shared a soft, sweet kiss.

When they parted, they smiled, and began kissing again. This is what it feels like to be happy, Sakura thought.

And they lived happily ever after. Well, for now I guess.

* * *

DONE DONE DONE!!!!!!! OMG! I can't believe it! Again, I'm thanking EVERYONE who contributed to this story and read my story. I'm very happy with the outcome of this story. I've decided to do a decidation page. After a few reviews of this chapter, I will post a dedication page, where I will write the username of each person who read, faved, alerted (?) and anyone else how helped me with this story. THANK YOU! 3

-TwilighterSabby


	12. AN: Dedication Page

This page is where I will be thanking everyone who reviewed, faved, alert, this story, and anyone else who helped!! You all we're encouraging in all of your reviews, and I am very thankful of that :)

AkitoxXxSana46

DarkBloodyFangs

Otaku Nayami

Neena

Shivanna

TokyoBabe

rosedreamer101

spirit1s

kristen666123

Syaoran Dante

chelsea34

QueenRini

Rukarai

MasterSakura

amethyst fire phoenix

WolfGirl15

ellabell

christine

kawaii_blossom

cherryblossom192

Chibi Ookami Tora

yayme33

kneegirl

songbird

AdrianaSakuraLi

Lycrea

sakura307

kkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooooooko

yingfa07

misstruthfully

madmanalpha

StarAngel02

Twilight Kisses

KamichamaKarinLover25

Lily887787

cherryblossom101429

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

Sakura Li-chan

Rainbow Cherry Blossom

3eliic.X

emerald325

frowninggivesyouwrinkles

SacredAngel22

gemgembo

KoReA WoNdEr

michiko14anime

Suyi

freyasakura

NiteMistress

cherrysaksblossom

BenDanFAn's

nightvision45

TyniNightmare

**THANK YOU! 3**

P.S. HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING :)


End file.
